


Halloween Perfection

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It's Halloween again and this year Rosie spends the day with the Stan family.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Kudos: 18





	Halloween Perfection

One of your favorite things about Halloween was putting together the costumes. Long before the kids, Halloween had been your favorite holiday. It was the perfect excuse to dress up and turning your home into a small haunted house was also a big bonus. Sebastian had quickly taken to that last part and over the years, he had started taking over the decoration of the home if he was home and had the time to do it. This year he had managed to get a break from filming and he and the kids had done a number on the apartment. 

Isabella loved Halloween as much as you and she was deeply involved with both finding costumes (and deciding what everyone should go as) as well as shopping with her daddy and turning the house into a horror show that would scare most kids. Not yours though. They both loved it and baby Rosie whom you were babysitting this year was with her 14 months way too little to care much either way. She just loved spending time with her honorary aunt and uncle as well as your kids.

Sebastian and you had gotten the divide and conquer thing down over the years and adding the little girl had proved no problem at all and you were only happy to help Rach and Chris out. Halloween was less important to the two of them. It tended to freak Chris out a bit and Rachel wasn’t interested in anything these days puking her guts out, pregnant with their second child. So when Alexander and Isabella had begged for Rosie to spend Halloween with the four of you this year, you suspected they had been a little relieved.

Chris had dropped off Rosie yesterday. He had been more than a little excited to spend a few days alone with his wife even if he also had a hard time getting out the door and leaving his baby girl behind. Sebastian and you had promised to drive down to Boston with the kids the day after Halloween to spend a little time together before Sebastian had to fly back to Atlanta for the filming of Falcon and the Winter Soldier. 

Everything was neatly planned, including Halloween day and who was in charge of what. You had stayed home with the two little ones, cocking scary pizzas for dinner, while Sebastian and Isabella had decorated the house and gone on a last-minute candy run. When they returned home Sebastian had tossed the two toddlers into the bath while you and Isabella had gotten the costumes out and made sure everything was ready. 

After eating Sebastian had helped Isabella get a shower, while you had gotten the kids dressed and ready. Little Rosie in an Alice costume and Alexander had turned into the cutest white rabbit there ever was. 

When they were in their costumes, you had put on a cartoon for them to watch so Sebastian could get dressed the Mad Hatter costume he had stolen from the set of Once Upon a Time years ago, much to your excitement. You loved him in that and when Isabella had suggested you’d all go as Alice in Wonderland characters, you had been thrilled. Sebastian didn’t care and he just loved making his family happy, the look in your eyes when you saw him in it just as you had put the finishing touches on your little Queen of Hearts Isabella, was certainly an added bonus. 

You walked up to him, giving him a kiss that made his head spin and it took all he had in him to not chase you down the hall when you left to get yourself ready. Sadly there were kids to watch so paying you back for that kiss would have to wait until the little ones were sound asleep tonight. 

Waiting proved to be a lot harder than he had first expected when he saw you dressed at the Cheshire Cat a few minutes later. He managed to sneak in a kiss and run his hands over you, before Isabella and Alexander had been bouncing around the two of you, wanting to get out the door. 

As you walked down the Soho street Sebastian was once again reminded how lucky he was. His kids were happy and cheering while trying their best to involve their little cousin in everything. Rosie was sitting in a stroller pushed by Sebastian, while his kids dragged you from house to house. They returned to him and Rosie after each one to show him and Rosie what they had gotten from each place. After about an hour Rosie was dead asleep and you were leaning against Sebastian’s side as you watched your two kids interact with some of their friends a few feet away. He gave your hip a squeeze and you looked up at him with a bright smile. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Sebastian spoke soft enough for only you to hear and your smile widened. 

“Well, you’re pretty handsome there yourself Seba,” you laughed before kissing him tenderly.

“You look happy,” you beamed when you pulled back a little and Sebastian smiled, kissing you softly again. 

“I am. I’m with you aren’t I,” he winked, making you giggle and hid your face against his shoulder just as your kids came rushing back to you, ready to return home with their loot. 


End file.
